nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan's Logs
Hm. A cassette tape. *Trick picks up the cassette and summons a cassette player and puts the cassette in the player* The Logs "Ehem. I will be making logs incase of emergancy. This cassette contains the first five logs." Nathan's voice said. "Log #001: Myself. Incase I turn evil and you obtain this cassette, the way to defeat me i-" *Trick fast forwards the cassette* "Log #002: Omnipotent Idiot, Also known as Vul, there is a simple way to beat this buffoon. Get a weak friend and have Vul copy their powers and while they're fighting use your strongest attack to end him." ...nothing else? *The voice returns* "Ehem. Log #003: Dark Magician Mobian, Xia is extremely powerful and should be taken lightly, however her hand-to-hand is very sloppy, close the distance and you've got her on the ropes. Log #004: Insane God, This guy....*sigh* a third grader could outwit this guy. Fake an opening, have him take it, boom powerful attack. Log #005: Flaming Potential, The little sister to Dillian and Dalton, Sarah is........ooh....Sarah has been confirmed, that if she were an adult and mastered her abilities, and were to enter a Super State, she could overpower Justin in his base state. It seems pure logic takes the win as water can stop all of her attacks. That will be all the logs on tape #1." Hm. *After a day, Trick finds another cassette and loads it into the player* "Alright, Logs five to ten will be on this. Log #006: Spirit Girl, Lunari is extremely weak physically though her telepathy and electrokinesis aren't anything to laugh at. Get in close and disintegrate her body. If she attempts escape from her body through astral projection, contain the spirit for one week. Personally I doubt she'd ever turn evil, she's a good pal and doesn't seem like she'd have any reason. Log #007: Double Trouble, Io is a special case. Normal Io could be taken down by messing up her ruins and using general powerful attack to get past her magic. Log #007.5: Offensive Half, Celeste's magic is powerful however countering with defense seems like the most logical solution. Log #007.9: Defensive Half, Airion's magic is excellent at shielding, the best bet would be to stop her from using the shields in the first place or teleport into the the shield. Using pure brute force could work but that would take far too long and allow Celeste to take over and diss out some damage. Log #008: Leader's Son, Joshua Sentrium Burns despite being very powerful, an EMP can disable most, if not all, of his gear and then you'd just need to get in a few good hits with an armor piercing weapon. Log #009: Spiritual Parasite, Calypso is an...odd case. It seems to travel between hosts like a parasite and it can use powerful shields to protect the host. Rapid attacks can lower Calypso's shields and such so it'd need to make more thus lowering it's magic and disorienting it, then go in for the kill with a disintegration. Log #010: Maximus 2.0, Nick is borderline evil as is and despite being a 'friend' I will be the one to slay if and when he fully turns. Fighting him head-on will guarantee to get you killed, trick him into using his Lightning Form where he is most vulnerable, then bend his electricity to keep him stunned and dump enough water to drown an entire civilization on him and he'll be completely gone. Next cassette will feature, Alex, Cydik, Rosa, Adex and Lyra or others depending on what I do." Alrighty. *Trick finds cassette number three and puts it in the player* "Logs ten to fifteen are on this cassette. Log #011: Rival Researcher, Blade is an extremely dangerous target if he turns, as he has extensive knowledge on everybody as do I. If he does turn for whatever reason DO NOT FIGHT HIM. I will be the one to stop him as our knowledge on each other could cancel out and end in a double-kill. He seems to not pay attention to anybody who's mad at him as he just doesn't care, which could lead to an easy sneak attack, and his non-caring attitude could allow a devastating weapon to be taken out and he would Saitama it, get a hit in with said weapon and he's done for. Log #012: Jkirk's Lead, EMPs can disable his equipment but he does have previously observed Cyrokinesis so Pyrokinetic abilities should do the trick. Some powerful POWERFUL attacks, his speed could be tough to get past but some Chronokinetic abilities could slow him down such as Chaos Control or something.